hamaribolifandomcom-20200213-history
O
O! intj. arey oaf: n. ablah/bey waquuf/bhoñDa/GHaer mohazzab oafish: a. ablah/bey waquuf/bhoñDa/GHaer mohazzab oak: n. baluut oaken: a. baluuti oakum: n. kol taar waali rassi oar: n. chappu(m.)/patwaar oarlock: n. patwaar ka sahaara oarsman: n. mallaH oasis: n. naKHlistaan oat: n. ja'i oaten: a. ja'i ka bana oatmeal: n. ja'i ka chuura oath: n. qasm/saugañd obduracy: n. akaR/israar obdurate: a. Dhiit/haT dharam/kaRa/saKHt dil/ziddi obedience: n. îtaa^at/paerawi/taa^at/taabe^ daari obedient: a. kaar bañd/neyk baKHt/mutii^/taabe^ obeisance: n. îtaa^at(f.)/mujra(f.)/taa^at(f.) obelisk: n. ûmuud obese: a. moTa/SHaHiim obesity: n. moTaapa obey: v.t. kaehna maañna/KHayaal karna/maañna/ îtaa^at karna/ta^miil karna obfuscate: v.t. añdheyra karna/taa riik banaana obfuscation: n. añdheyra/taa riiki obit: n. taariiKH e raeHlat obiter dictum: n. GHaer sañjiidah raa'ey obituary: n. maut ki KHabar/zikr e raeHlat object: v.t. e^traaz karna/paKH lagaana/paKH nikaalna object: n. chiiz/eraadah/hadaf/kaam/mad(d)e nazar/ matlab(m.)/mudda^a(m.)/muraad(f.)/SHaey(f.) objection: n. e^teraaz/giraft/kalaam/pakaR/qabaaHat(f.)/ SHaaKH saanah/ûzr objectionable: a. qaabil e e^teraaz objectify: v.t. Haqiiqi banaana objective: a. GHaraz/hadaf/mañzil/maqsad/nasb ul âen objectively: adv. sachchaa'i sey objectivity: n. maqsadiyat objector: n. mo^tariz objet d'art: n. fan paarah objure: v.i. Halaf uThaana objure: v.t. Halaf uThwaana objurgate: v.t. DaañTna/ta^n karna objurgatory: a. naaraaz objurgation: n. la^n/la^nat oblate: a. ma^nuun/nazar kardah oblation: n. chaRhaawa/nazar/qurbaani obligate: v.t. majbuur karna (moral)obligation: n. farz/zimmah daari obligatory: a. farzi/laazim/laazmi/maqsad/waajib/zaruuri oblige: v.t. dil rakhna/eHsaan karna/nawaazna obliged: a. mamnuun/SHaakir obliging: a. KHaliiq/KHuSH aKHlaaq/moHsin obligingly: adv. mehr baani sey/murawwat sey obligor: n. wa^dah karney waala oblique: a. aaRa(m.)/aaRi(f.)/munHarif/tirchha/tirchhi obliquely: adv. kinaayatan obliqueness: n. inHeraaf/tirchha pan obliquity: n. GHalti/inHeraaf/TeyRHa pan obliterate: v.t. masKH karna/miTaana obliterated: a. masKH obliteration: n. masKH SHudgi oblivion: n. âfw/bhuul/nisyaan oblivious: a. bhulakkaR/GHaafil oblong: a. lambuutra/mustatiil obloquy: n. bey îzzati/nañg/tauhiin/ruswaa'i/zillat obnoxious: a. qaabil e e^teraaz/makruuh/naa pasañd obscene: a. bey huudah/faaHiSH(m.)/faaHiSHah(f.)/gañdah/ GHaliiz/KHaraab/qabiiH obsceneness: n. gañdahgi/GHalaazat obscenity: n. fisq/qabaaHat/fuHaaSHat obscurant: n. jahaalat pasañd/qadaamat pasañd obscurantism: n. jahaalat pasañdi obscurantist: n. jahaalat pasañd/qadaamat pasañd obscure: a. chhupi/GHaer waazeh/gum naam/KHiirah/maeHjuub/ mubham/muSHtabah/naa ma^luum/taa riik obscure: v.t. añdheyra karna/chhupaana/dhuñdlaana/ maddham karna obscured: a. chhupi hu'i/Dhaki hu'i/maeHjuub/ mubham kardah/taa riik obscurely: adv. GHaer waazeH taur par obscurity: n. añdheyra/gum naami/ibhaam/iltibaas/ tiirgi/zulmat obselete: a. GHaer musta^mal/mohmal obsequious: a. chaap luus/mutii^/taabe^ obsequiousness: n. sa^aadat mañdi obsequiously: adv. chaap luusi sey obsequy: n. janaazah observable: a. idraak paziir/qaabil e imteyaaz/ mumtaaz/numaayaañ observably: adv. numaayaañ taur par observance: n. paas/paerawi/rawaaj/riit/SHo^aar observant: a. mbassir/teyz nazar observation: n. muSHaahidah(m.)/ruu'iyat(f.) observation post:n. fauji chauki observatory: n. rasad gaah(f.) observe: v.t. deykhna/KHayaal karna/manaana/mulaaHeza karna/ muSHaahidah karna/nazar Daalna observer: n. mubassir/muSHaahid/naazir observing: a. kaar bañd obsess: v.t. gheyrna/qabzah karna obsessive: a. Haawi obsessively: adv. Haawi hotey hu'ey obsession: n. aaseyb/aazaar/KHabt/waehm obsessional: a. aaseybi/chhaa jaaney waala obsidian: a. SHiiSHey jaesa obsign: v.t. mohar lagaana obsolescent: a. matruuk obsolescence: n. matruuk pan/tark obsolesce: v.i. farsuudah ho jaana obsolete: a. farsuudah/GHaer musta^mal/kohnah/matruuk/ matruukah obstacle: n. aTak/baar/bast/paKH/qaed/raKHnah/rok tham/ roRa/rukaawaT/SHaaKH saanah obstetrics: n. îlm ul wilaadat obstinacy: n. DhiTaa'i/haT/heykRi/israar/zid obstinate: a. DhiiT/haT dharm/TeyRha(m.)/TeyRhi(f.)/ ziddi obstinately: adv. haT dharmi sey/zid sey obstreperous: a. bey lagaam/bey qaabu/jhagRaalu/sar kaSH obstruct: v.t. aaRey aana/muzaaHim hona/pach char maarna/ paKH lagaana/raah meyñ roRey Daalna/ raKHnah Daalna/rokna/roRa aTkaana obstructed: a. masduud obstructor: n. Haarij obstruction: n. aTak(f.)/bañdiSH(f.)/harj(m.)/ muzaaHimat(f.)/rukaawaT(f.) obstruction of justice:n. insaaf ki rukaawaT obstructionist: n. Haa'el/muzaaHim obstructing: a. Haa'el/muzaaHim obstructive: a. Haarij/maane^ obtain: v.t. Haasil karna/leyna/milna/paana obtain: v.i. maana jaana/taari hona obtainable: a. jo mil sakey/qaabil e taeHsiil obtained: a. Haasil kardah/yaaftah obtaining: a. faa'ez obtrude: v.t. bin bulaa'ey mehmaan bañna/ zabar dasti ghusna obtrusive: a. bin bulaaya mehmaan/fuzuuli obtund: v.t. kuñd karna/maryal karna obtuse: a. gustaaKH/kuñd/maañd obtuseness: n. gustaaKHi obverse: n. jawaab obviate: a. aaRey aajaana/peySH dasti karna/rokna obvious: a. ma^luum/waazeH/zaahir obviously: adv. saaf taur sey/sariiHan obviousness: n. waazeH pan occasion: n. baar/baari/baa^is(m.)/daf^ah/fursat/îllat/ jaa/maqaam/mauqa^h(m.)/sabab(m.)/waqt(m.) occasional: a. hañgaami/ittefaaqi occasionally: adv. ab tab/gaahey gaahey/kabhi kabhaar/kabhi kabhi/ KHaal KHaal/waqtan fa waqtan occident: n. maGHrib occidental: a. GHarbi/maGHribi occipital: a. guddi jaesa occlude: a. aaRey aana/kaaTna/rokna occlusion: n. rukaawaT occult: n. KHufiyah/muSHkil occultation: n. chhupaa'i occultism: n. jaadu gari par yaqiin occupancy: n. kiraayah daar/qabzah/sukuunat/tasarruf occupant: n. paTTey daar/qaabiz/saakin occupation: n. kaam(m.)/maSH GHalah(m.)/peySHah(m.)/ qabzah(m.)/SHoGHl(m.)/tasallut(f.) occupational: a. kaaro baari/peySHah waaraanah occupied: a. maqbuuzah/maSH GHuul/zeyr e tassalut occupier: n. qaabiz/saakin occupy: v.t. gheyrna/pur karna/qaabiz hona/qabzah karna/ sukuunat karna/zeyr e tassalut karna occur: v.i. âariz hona/biitna/hona/waaqe^ hona/waarid hona occurred: a. waaqe^ occurrence: n. Haadisah(m.)/waaqe^ah(m.) occurrences: a. waardaat occurent: a. waaqe^/waarid occurring: a. âariz ocean: n. baeHr(m.)/samañdar(m.) oceanic: a. baeHri oceanography: n. baeHri juGHraafiyah octagon: n. haSHt pahel/musamman octagonal: a. haSHt paehli October: n. aktuubar octopus: n. aKHbuut/haSHt paa octroi: n. chuñgi/naaka ocular: a. âeni/basri ocularly: adv. nazar sey oculist: n. basri Hakiim odalisque: n. baañdi odd: a. âjiib/bey Dhañga/ezaafi/faaltu/ GHariib/munHarif/phuT/phuTkal/phuTkar oddball: n. âjiib o GHariib/bey tuka/sñki odd man out: n. Taat baahar odd number: taaq oddity: n. âjiib pan/bey Dhañga pan/GHaraabat oddment: n. bacha khucha odds-on: a. mumkinah ode: n. GHazal/qasiidah? odious: a. kariih/makruuh/naa gawaar/naa pasañdiidah/ qabiiH odiously: adv. karaahat sey odiousness: n. nafrat añgeyzi odium: n. ghin/karaahiyat/naa gawaari/nafrat(f.)/tanaffur odograph: n. masaafat nigaar odometry: n. masaafat paemaa'i(f.) odorant: n. KHuSH bu odoriferous: a. teyz KHuSH waala odour: n. bu/mahek/SHamiim odorous: a. KHuSHbu daar/mahek daar odyssey: n. safar ki daastaan oeuvre: n. fan paarah/SHaah kaar of: prep. fi/ka/ki of late: adv. abhi off: a. ba^iid/duur/haTa hu'a off-centre: a. anokha/bey markaz off-colour: a. bad rañg/bad tamiiz/biimaar/duruSHt off-course: a. raah sey haTa off day: n. chhuTi ka din off-guard: a. bila taHaffuz off-handed: a. bar jastah off-key: a. bey sura off-limits: a. mamnuu^ah off-price: a. sasta off-putting: a. chiR chiRaaney waala off-the-cuff: a. bila taiyaari off-white: a. taqriiban safeyd offbeat: a. niraala offal: n. alaa'iSH/fuzlah offence: n. gunaah/Hamlah/jurm offend: v.t. dilkhaTTa karna/jazbaat ko Theys pahoñchaana/ naa KHuSH karna/naa raaz karna offended: n. jiz biz/kabiidah/kabiidah KHaatir/KHafa/ naa KKuSH/naa raaz/rañjedah/TeyRha(m.)/ TeyRhi(f.)/uchaaT offender: n. Hamlah aawar/mujrim offensive: a. KHaraab/naa gawaar/naa pasañd offensive: n. DhiTaa'i/gustaaaKHi/Hamlah offensiveness: n. buraa'i/gistaaKHi/jaarHiyat/naa gaawaari offer: v.t. bheyñT chaRhaana/deyna/nichhaawar karna/ peySH karna/qurbaan karna offer: n. bheyñT/hadaf/niSHaanah/peySH kaSH/qurbaan offering: n. chaRhaawa/nazar/neyaaz/qurbaan offertory: n. kaliisey ka chañdah office: n. daftar/KHidmat/martabah/ôhdah/paa'ey gaah/ peySHah office holder: n. ôhdey daar office hours: n. daftar key auqaat officer: n. maamuur official: n. Haakim/ôhdey daar/sar kaari official: a. sar kaari officialdom: n. daftar SHaahi officialese: n. daftar SHaahi ki zabaan officially: adv. baa zaabitah taur par officiating: n. qaa'em maqaam officiary: n. aehl kaar officiate: v.t. qaa'em maqaami karna officiation: n. añjaam dahi/peySHwaa'i officious: a. fuzuuli/madad gaar/muft kaa KHaadim/mutii^ officiousness: n. fuzuul offing: a. Hadd e nazar meyñ/ufaq e baeHri offish: a. alag thalag offload: v.t. nijaat paana/saamaan utaarna offscouring: n. kuuRa/tilchhaT offshoot: n. SHaaKH offshore: adv. saahil sey haT kar offspring: n. atfaal/aulaad/bachchey/farzañd/na'i paud/ niSHaani/paud/zurriyat offstage: a. niji/zaati oft: adv. aksar often: adv. aksar/beySH tar/GHaaliban/ka'i baar oftentimes: adv. aksar/beySH tar/GHaaliban/ka'i baar ogle: v.t. lalchaa'i nazar Daalna/taaRna/tirchi nazar maarna ogre: n. adam KHor deo/îfriit oh! intj. aah/waah/uff oh my God! intj. uffoh oil: n. teyl oil: v.t. chupaRna/teyl Daalna oilcake: n. khali oilcan: n. kuppi oilcloth: n. mom jaamah oil drum: n. teyl ka piipah oiled: a. chupRi oiler: n. kuppi(f.)/teyl deyney waala oil field: n. teyl ka chaSHmah(m.) oil paint: n. roGHni rañg oilseed: n. tey ka biij oilskin: n. mom jaamah oil stone: n. baTTi(f.) oil well: n. teyl kuñwaañ oily: a. chikna/chupRa/teyl sey bhara oink: n. suu'ar ki aawaaz ointment: n. leyp/marham OK: a. baja/durust/KHuub/Thiik OK: v.t. ittefaaq karna/mañzuur karna okra: n. baamiya(f.)/bhiñDi(f.) old: a. buuRha/buDDha/buzurg/dey riinah/KHurraañT/ kohnah/kuhan/kuhan saal/paariinah/ paraa chiin/piir/peySHiin/peywastah/puraana/ qadiim/za^iif old age: n. buRhaapa/KHezaañ(poet.) Old Bill: n. pulis waala old boy: n. saabiq taalib e îlm old country: n. apna watan old-fashioned: a. puraana old girl: n. saabiq taalibah old gold: n. maTiila piila rañg old growth: n. puraana jañgal old hand: n. kaa'yaañ/tajribah kaar old hat: n. ghisi piTi baat old line: a. qadaamat parast old maid: n. kuñwaari buRhiya old man: n. baap/baRey miyaañ/SHauhar old master: n. ustaad fan kaar Old Nick: a. hauwwa/ibliis/SHaetaan old person: n. buuRha(m.)/buuRhi(f.) old rose: a. gaehra gulaabi old salt: n. tajribah kaar mallaaH old school: n. rawaayati old shoe: a. aasaan/achhi paehchaan/SHinaasa old soldier: n. saabiq fauji old-style: a. puraani tarz ka olden: a. qadiim oldfangled: a. puraani tarz ka oldie: n. puraani chiiz oldster: a. baRa/puKHtah ûmar Old Testament: n. âHed naamah qadiim/toraat old timer: n. tajrihbah kaar oldwife: n. kalaalan(f.) oldest: a. qadiim tariin oleander: n. kusum olfactory: a. SHammi/maSHmuumi/suuñghney sey muta^lliq olio: n. pach meyl olive: n. zaetuun olive branch: n. amn ki niSHaani olive oil: n. zaetuun ka teyl omen: n. âlaamat(f.)/faal/SHaguun(m.) ominous: a. naHs omissible: a. qaabil e nazar añdaazi omission: n. bhuul/faro guzaaSHt/Hazf(m.) omit: v.t. bhuul jaana/Hazf karna/khaana/ malHuuz e KHaatir nah rakhna/ nazar añdaaz karna omitted: a. KHaarij/matruuk/nazar añdaaz omnigenous: a. har taraH ka omnibus: n. majmuu^ah omnificient: a. âziim taKHliiq kaar omnipotent: a. jabbaar/qaadir e mutlaq omnipresence: a. har jagah maujuud honey ki sifat omniscience: n. har SHaey ka îlm omniscient: a. har SHaey ka îlm rakhney waala omnivorous: a. har SHaey khaaney waala on: prep. ba/bi/par on behalf of: badley/waastey on the other hand: albattah on foot: adv. paeroñ on hand: prep. dar peySH on site: a. jaa'ey suquu^ par onager: n. gadha/mañjiniiq onboard: n. sawaar once: adv. eyk dafa^/eyk martabah/kabhi bhi once: a. saabiq (at)once: a. palak jhapkaatey/paT once-over: n. sar sari nazar oncology: n. îlm e sartaan one: a. eyk/eyk KHaas/waaHid/yak one another: aapas/eyk duusra one by one: adv. juda juda one eyed: a. kaana one-horse: a. bey rañg/chhoTa/naa chiiz one-man: a. yak SHaKHsi one-piece: a. saabut one sided: a. yak ruKH/yak tarfah one-to-one: a. eyk jaesa one-away: a. yak tarfah oneness: n. waeHdaaniyat(f.)/waeHdat(f.) oner: n. achhuuta/anokha onerous: a. bhaari/jaabir aanah/kaRa/ kaThin/wazni oneself: adv. apney aap/KHud onetime: a. saabiq onfall: n. Hamlah/waar/yuuriSH ongoing: n. aeHwaal/maajra/kaar rawaa'i/waaqe^ah onion: n. piyaaz (spring) onion: n. hari piyaaz(f.) onionskin: n. baariik kaaGHaz onkus: a. naa marGHuub/ulTa pulTa onload: v.t. saamaan chaRhaana onlooker: n. tamaaSH biin/tamaaSHaa'i only: a. akeyla(m.)/akeyli(f.)/eklauta(m.)/ eklauti(f.)/faqat/maeHz/mujarrad/sirf onrush: n. aagey ko baRhaa'o onset: n. chhaapah/hallah/Hamlah/ hujuum/SHuruu^aat onshore: a. darya kinaarey onslaught: n. Hamlah(m.)/waar(m.)/yuuriSH(f.) ontic: a. Hayaati/wujuudi onto: prep. baat chiit hona/ta^alluq hona ontogeny: n. buluuGHuyat onus: n. baar(m.)/zimmah(m.) onward: a. aagey/aagey baRhta hu'a onymous: a. naam waala oodles: n. faraawaani(f.) ooh: intj. arey/offoh oology: n. taeraaniyaat ooze: v.i. chuuna/risna ooze: n. kapRey ka ruu'aañ opacity: n. dhuñdhla pan opaque: a. dhuñdhla/GHaer SHafaaf/taariik opaqueness: n. dhuñdhla pan open: a. dariidah/hawaeda/khula/kuSHaadah/wa/zaahir open: v.i. khulna/waa hona open: v.t. kaaTna/kholna/waa karna open field: n. maedaan open hearted: n. kuSHaadah dil/saaf dil opening: n. dahaanah/daraz/daraaR/darwaazah/ñSHiraaH/ mauqa^/SHaq openness: n. KHuluus openly: adv. êlaaniyah/bil e^laan/din dhaaRey/dhaRalley sey/ khuley âam/khuley bañdoñ/khullam khulla/ pukaar key/saaf opera: n. GHinaaiyah/naaTak ghar/tamaaSHah KHaanah operate: v.i. chaaluu hona/chalna operate: v.t. âamal karna/chalaana/jarraHi karna operating: a. faa^el operation: n. âmal/âmal e jarraHi/fe^l/kaar rawaa'i operative: n. âamil operative: a. faa^eli operator: n. âamil/faa^el/jarraH operose: a. duSHwaar/meHnat talab/muSHkil opiate: n. afyuun opine: v.t. farz karna/raa'ey deyna/sochna opinable: a. qaabil e soch opinion: n. fikr/KHayaal/nazriyah/raa'ey/tadbiir/ tasawwur opinionated: a. apni raa'ey sey nah haTna/ziddi opium: n. afiim/afyuun opponent: n. Hariif(m.)/madd e muqaabil/muKHaalif(m.)/ raqiib(m.) opportune: a. bah mauqa^h/munaasib/waqt par opportunism: n. ibn ul waqti/mauqa^h parasti opportunist: n. ibn ul waqt/mauqa^h parast opportunistic: a. ibn ul waqti/mauqa^h parastaanah opportunitically:adv. ibn ul waqti sey opportunity: n. baar/daa'oñ/fursat/ittefaaq/mauqa^h/naubat oppose: v.t. muKHalifat karna/muzaaHimat karna/ rukaawaT bañna/zid karna opposed: a. muKHaalif opposing: a. muzaaHim/mutazaad/TeyRha(m.)/TeyRha(f.) opposite: a. baraabar/bar âks/bil muqaabil/duusri jaanib/ KHelaaf/muqaabil/mutaqaabil/naqiiz/ulaT/ulTa/zid opposite bank: n. paar opposite to: bar KHelaaf opposition: n. muKHaalifat(f.)/muqaabilah(m.)/ muzaaHimat(f.)/naqiiz(f.)/zid(f.) oppress: v.t. dabaana/GHalbah karna/SHeyr hona/ zulm Dhaana/zulm karna/zulm toRna oppressed: a. majbuur/mazluum/par afSHaañ/zadah oppression: n. aafat/añdheyr/bey daad/chiirah dasti/ghTan/ jabr/jafa/jaur/sitam/tuGHyaan/zabar dasti/ zeyaadti/zulm oppressive: a. ajiiran/duruSHt/jaabir aanah/qeyaamat/ SHaaq/zabar dast oppressively: adv. zulm o taSHaddud sey oppressiveness: n. sitam raani/zulm o taSHaddud oppressor: n. aatiSH KHwaar/jabbaar/jafa kaar/zaalim opprobrious: a. bad naam/bura/malaamati/ru siyaah opprobrium: n. bey îzzati/la^nat/tauhiin/zillat oppugn: v.t. Hamlah karna(zabaani) oppugnant: a. duSHmanaanah/laRaa'i par dar paey opt: v.i. muñtaKHib karna optic: a. basri optic: n. aañkh optical: a. basri optimal: a. behtariin/pur maqsad optimism: n. rija(f.)/rijaa'iyat(f.) optimist: n. KHuSH biin/rijaa'i(m.) optimitic: a. KHuSH biin/rijaa'iyat pasaañdaanah option: n. eKHteyaar/mauqa^h optional: a. eKHteyaari opulence: n. aasuudgi/daulat/sarwat opulent: a. aasuudah/daulat mañd/GHani/mutamawwil opus: n. SHaah kaar(mausiiqi) or: conj. yaa oracle: n. waHi oral: a. lafzi/muñh sey muta^alliq/zabaani orally: adv. muñh sey/zabaani orange: n. naa rañgi/sañgtarah orarian: a. saaHili oration: n. kalaam/KHutbah/taqriir orator: n. KHatiib(m.)/muqarrir(m.)/mutakallim(m.) oratory: n. KHitaabat(f.) oration: n. wa^z(m.) orb: n. aañkh ka Dheyla/daa'erah/kurrah orb: a. GHam zadah orbit: n. daa'erah/daur/madaar orchard: n. baaGH/baa GHiichah orchestra: n. naGHmah saaz ord: n. SHuruu^ ordain: v.t. jaari karna/muqarrar karna/nazm deyna/ ta^iinaat karna/tartiib deyna ordained: a. waajib ordination: n. rasm/ta^iyyun ordeal: n. aaz maayiSH/ibtila/imteHaan e SHadiid order: v.t. Hukm deyna/Hukm saadir karna/kaehna/maañgna order: n. amn o amaan/chiTThi/farmaan/Hukm/iñtezaam/ irSHaad/martabah/nazm/nizaam/qariinah/ taakiid/tadbiir/tabqah/tartiib/saf order(for goods):n. farmaa'iSH (established)order:n. qaa^edah ordered: a. maamuur/munazzam orderliness: n. aaraastagi/baa qaa'edgi/baa zaabtigi orderly: a. baa qaa'edah/KHaamoSH/mutanazzam/murattab ordinal: a. baa qaa'edgi waala ordinance: n. Hukm/qaanuun/sarkaari Hukm/zaabitah ordinarily: adv. ûmuuman ordinary: a. âam/ma^muuli/rawaayati ordnanace: n. aalaat/top ordure: n. gañdgi/gobar/fuzlah/najaasat organ: n. saaz/ûzw organic: a. asaasi/naamiyaati/zaati organically: adv. buñyaadi taur par organise: v.t. munazzam karna/tartiib deyna organised: a. mutanazzim/mutarattib organisation: n. añjuman/bañd o bast/idaarah/ iñtezaam/jamaa^at/nizaam/tartiib organisational: a. tañziimaati organising: n. tañziim saazi orgiastic: a. KHumaari/maey gusaari orgiastically: adv. rañg raliyaañ manaatey hu'ey orgy: n. âeSH o îSHrat ki maeHfil orient: a. iSHraaq orient: n. maSHriq orient: v.t. maSHriq ki taraf muñh karna/ samt ka ta^iyyun karna oriental: a. maSHriqi orientalist: n. mustaSHriq(m.) orientation: n. ruKH ka ta^iyyun orifice: n. dahaanah(m.)/muñh(m.) origin: n. aaGHaaz(m.)/asl(f.)/baa^is(m.)/biiKH(f.)/ jazar(m.)/maaKHaz(m.)/mañba^(m.)/paani(f.)/ sar(m.)/ûnsur(m.) original: a. asl/asli/paehla/paedaa'iSHi/taba^ zaad/ ûnsuri originally: adv. auwalan/paehley originality: n. asliyat/upaj originator: n. baani/muujid Orion: n. jabbaar orinthological: a. tayuuraati orison: n. salaat ornament: n. gaehna/gul kaari/ziinat/zeybaa'iSH/zeywar ornamental: n. maziin/zeyba ornamentation: n. zeyb o ziinat ornamented: a. rañgiin ornate: a. aaraastah/maziin/rañgiin ornateness: n. rañgiini orphan: n. yasiir/yatiim orphanage: n. yatiim KHaanah orpiment: n. haRdaal ortho-: a. Haqiiqi/kaTTar/pakka/qaa'emah/saHiiH/ siidha orthography: n. îlm ul tahajji orthodox: n. raasiKH ul e^teqaad orthodoxy: n. raasiKH ul e^teqaadi oscillate: v.t. larazna oscillating: a. do dila osseous: a. haDDi daar ossuary: n. haDDi KHaanah ostensible: a. zaahir ostensibly: adv. zaahira ostentation: n. alalley talalley/dikhaawa/Tiip Taap/ zaahir daari ostentatious: a. zaahir daar ostracise: v.t. añjuman sey nikaalna ostracised: a. SHaer badar/TaaT bahar ostrich: n. SHutur murGH other: a. aur/baqiyah/diigar/duusra/diigar/ GHaer/muKHtalif otherwise: adv. warnah otiose: a. aaraam pasañd/aaraam talab/bey kaar/ faaltu/kaahil/sust otiosity: n. aaraam talabi/kaahili/nikaTThu pan/susti otter: n. ud bilaa'o ouch! intj. uff ought: aux.v. chaah'iey/chaahna our: pron. hamaara ours: pron. hamaara ourselves: ham KHud oust: v.t. dar badar karna/eKHraaj karna/ nikaalna ousted: a. dar badar/KHaarij ouster: n. ghar nikaala out: adv. baahar/duur out-and-out: a. bil kul/sara sar out of order: KHaraab out of place: bey mauqa^h out-back: a/adv. deyhaati outbreak: n. fasaad outburst: n. dhamaakah outcast: a. chañDaal/KHaarij outclass: v.t. haraana/maat deyna outcome: n. añjaam/maa Haasil/natiijah outcry: n. chiiKH pukaar/GHul/SHor outdated: a. puraana outdo: t.v. GHalbah karna/haraana outdone: v.t. baRh gaya/maGHluub outdoor: a. baahar outer: a. baahar ka/KHaariji/uupar ka outfit: n. lawaazim/saaz o saamaan outflank: v.t. daa'eyñ baa'eyñ baR jaana/GHalbah paana outflow: n. bahaa'o outgoing: n. bahar jaaney waala/Had/KHarch/sarfah outgrow: v.t. sabaq ley jaana outgun: v.t. GHalbah karna/haraana outing: n. eKHraaj/sabaq ley jaana/saer tafriiH outlandish: a. âjiib/GHaer/GHariib outlaw: n. Daaku/achhuut outlaw: v.t. KHelaaf e qaanuun qaraar deyna/mumaane^at karna outlay: n. jama^(f.)/KHarch(m.)/laagat(f.)/masraf(m.) outlet: n. dukaan/maKHraj/naali/nikaas outline: n. chau khaTa/KHaakah(m.)/KHulaasah outlive: v.t. lambi ûmar paana outlook: n. mañzar/mauqa^/raa'ey outlying: a. âleHedah/ba^iid/duur outmoded: a. puraana outmost: a. duur tariin outpost: n. chauki outpouring: n. bahaa'o/izhaar e jazbaat/kasrat/wufuur outrage: n. aabru reyzi/añdheyr/dast daraazi/ ehaanat/ziyaadti outrageous: a. aabru reyz/ajiiran/fitnah pardaaz/Ziyaañ outright: adv. khullam khulla/tamaaman/saaf saaf outrun: v.t. faa'eq hona/jwaaz karna/sabaq ley jaana outset: n. aaGHaaz(m.) outshine: v.t. baazi ley jaana/maañd kar deyna outside: a. baeruuni/KHaarijah outside: adv. baahar outsider: n. GHaer outskirt: n. kinaara(m.)/pallu(m.)/sar Had(f.) outspoken: a. bey jhijhak/bey lagaam/dabañg/niDar outspokennes: n. bey baaki/saaaf go'i outspread: a. phaela hu'a outstanding: a. baqaaya/maSHuur/mumtaaz outstreched: a. baRha hu'a/kuSHaadah/phaela hu'a outstrip: v.t. baRh jaana/faa'eq hona/sabaq ley jaana/ piichhey chhoR deyna outward: a. KHaariji/zaahiri outwardly: adv. ba zaahir/baeruuni taur par/KHaarijan outwit: v.t. kaan kaaTna oval: a. baezwi ovate: a. añDey jasesi SHakl/baezwi ovation: n. daad oven: n. bhaTTi/tañduur over: prep. uupar/par/par sey over: a. faaltu/faraawaañ over: adv. paar overanxious: a. aarzu mañd/fikar mañd/pareySHaan overarching: a. GHaalib/ham aaGHoSH overbear: v.t. GHalbah karna/zabar dast hona overbearing: a. baalaa dast/jabbaar/zabar dast overblown: a. baRhi chaRhi overcome: v.i. GHaalib aana/GHaalib hona/GHalbah karna/ maGHluub karna/pachhaaRna/taari hona/ zeyr karna overcome: a. âajiz/maGHluub/musaKH KHar overcoming: a. GHaalib overcrow: v.t. zafar yaab hona overcrowding: n. kaSH makaSH overdo: v.t. baRhaana chaRhaana/mubaaliGHah karna/ naak meyñ dam karna overflow: v.i. paemaanah chhilakna overjoyed: a. mast overload: n. bahot ziyaadh bojh overlook: v.t. nazar añdaaz karna/taraH deyna overpower: v.t. paehlu dabaana/qabzah karna/zeyr karna overpowering: n. GHaalib/taari overreach: v.t. tajaawuz karna override: v.t. jagah leyna/kuchal Daalna/mustarad kar deyna overruled: a. mustarad overrun: t.v. GHalbah karna/haraa deyna/qabzah karna oversee: v.t. nazar rakhna overseer: n. naazir overshadow: v.t. chha jaana/maañd karna/taari hona overshadowing: n. taari oversight: n. KHata overstep: v.t. tajaawuz karna overt: a. âam/zaahir overtly: adv. zaahiran overtake: v.t. aa leyna/jaa leyna/paana overthrow: v.t. KHaatimah karna/maGHluub karna/niicha dikhaana/ SHikast deyna/taeh o baala karna overthrown: a. maGHluub/taeh o baala overturn: v.t. darham barham karna/palaTna overture: n. alaap/baat/mauqa^ overwhelm: v.t. GHalbah karna/majbuur kar deyna overwhelming: a. al jabbar/bey panaah/GHaalib/haawi overwhelmingly: adv. bey Had/bey iñteha ovum: n. añDa owl: n. buum/choGHd/ullu owe: v.t. maalik hona owe: v.i. eHsaan mañd hona own: v.t. eqraar karna/e^teraaf karna/maalik hona/ SHinaaKHt karna own: a. apna/saga/zaati owner: n. maalik(m.)/saaHab(m.)/waali(m.)/waaris(m.) ox: n. bael/saañD oxtail: n. gaa'o dum